1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carriers for rod shaped members such as fishing rods and more particularly to such a carrier having provisions for grasping and carrying the same and also including an arrangement for securing the same to a surface for storage purposes.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Rod carrying devices are well known in the art. These encompass devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,491, which includes a pair of spaced end members 18 and 20 with aligned openings therein for receiving a plurality of fishing rods, and also having a handle 28 for grasping and thereby carrying the device to transport the rods therein. A bottom 12 carries the end members 18 and 20 and supports the carrier on the floor for storage purposes.
This device has short comings in that, when stored on the floor, the device is still in the way and can be stepped upon. Also, when on a boat, the rods stored on the deck of the boat take up a great deal of deck space and are certainly exposed to being stepped upon by an occupant, particularly in rough weather when the occupant may be thrown about and/or the rod holder moved about the deck.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rod carrier for securely and safely carrying rods that includes means for securing the same for safe and out of the way storage. Another object is to provide such a device wherein more than one securing means can be used with the carrying portion so that the latter portion can be secured in a plurality of locations, such as on a vessel, in a truck, and in the users home.